


Traverse Town: Local Orphanage Adoption Center

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Series: Drabble Dabble [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, I came I saw I wrote, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), also where the crossover fics at, im disappointed in this fandom seriously, tiny Eri cameo here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: Sora returns to Traverse Town, just to see if there's any survivors he can take back to Radiant Gardens.He gets lucky, and he finds five. Five whom he remembers quite well.





	Traverse Town: Local Orphanage Adoption Center

**Author's Note:**

> I have. Such a fucking headache. The Last Jedi.... _ho boi_ , that was something (I hate thinking and crying and having a headache because of that shit that hurts mates).
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated my other fics like I've told you. Finals is in the next two days, and I got like. 500 projects in my head and two of them are oneshots that, at this point, won't be finished by this year. My money's probably gonna be gone again by January, and I think Rayark (idk how to say their name) just won me over for their next game. We're not even gonna go with Nintendo and shows and shit.
> 
> Honestly, expect more Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, and Boku no Hero Academia shit from me. Expect more fics coming out of no where, and, maybe, expect updates from me on past fics.

Sora’s always been very attentive in life. He remembers people’s voices, their faces, their likes and dislikes, and so on. He wants to make friends with people, but he knows where to draw the lines. (He has to admit, Xehanort is probably one of the few whom he’ll enjoy tearing apart.)

 

“Damnit, Joshua, stop fucking around!”

 

So it’s very hard for him to not recognize the voice of Neku, who is clearly agitated. Who this Joshua is, he’s not sure, but he’s betting his munny it’s a friend.

 

He rushes towards where there’s signs of grunting and — there are Heartless swarming the Third District. He sees the familiar headphones, but that’s all he sees before a Heartless - a Guard Armor, of course it’s a damn Armor - swoops in to attack Neku and his friend.

 

“My my, touchy today, aren’t we Neku?” It’s almost like a purr, so different from Neku’s other friends that he’s sure this is Josh.

 

Joshua, Joshua, he’s heard that name —

 

“Neku! Joshua!” He shouts out their names with glee as he smashes the closest incoming hand out of the way. It certainly gets their attention, though Sora’s left a little confused as to how they’re fighting a _humongous Heartless_. “It’s good to see you two!”

 

“Sora?” Neuk is bewildered at first, but he’s able to dodge a swipe before he turns his attention towards Joshua. “This better not be a joke, bastard!”

 

There’s that humming again, and there’s a bright spark out of no where that somehow blocks an attack directed at the silver-haired boy. “It’s nice to see you too, Sora.” Sora shudders as he hears his name practically hummed out, and he’s barely able to smack the Armor’s head away. “Talk about coincidences.”

 

“Josh—“

 

And then the Heartless is done for. Sora’s not sure how, but somehow Neku landed the final blow. There’s no Dream Eater on either of them, and their other friends aren’t on them (dear god he hopes they’re not Nobodies, or worse, Heartless), so he tries asking. “N—“

 

“What was my Dream Eater, Sora.” It’s more of a statement than anything else. It catches him off-guard however, because he’s pretty sure he’s not asleep.

 

Of course this has to continue that pestering _i’m awake i’m awake_ , but he quickly answers back, “A Necho Cat.” He doesn’t want to start that again.

 

“What was our first mission?” Now it’s a question.

 

“Uh — t-to defeat a Dream Eater… Hockomonkey I think?”

 

“What did I do to you?”

 

Neku looks guilty at this, but Sora knows why. And it doesn’t take a genius to understand what he’s referring to. “You mean the trade?” He replies back, though he smiles. It’s obvious that he’s surprised Neku. “Of course I forgive you for that!”

 

The boy gapes at him, but he quickly gathers himself. Exhaustedly, he thinks. “Of course you would forgive me…” He grumbles, but he does look much more relaxed. “Sorry for that. This asshole here —“ a sharp glare at Joshua “— is far too much of a fox than he lets people on.”

 

“But it’s fun!” An arm suddenly appears on Sora’s arm, and he’s startled by the sudden contact. Joshua laughs at him, and just smiles predatorily. Kingdom Hearts help him. “And it brings people together much more easily~”

 

Neku sighs as Sora quickly moves away from the silver-haired boy - he’s starting to see the Cheshire Cat in this person, and he already feels uncomfortable with how he acts - who then laughs at his own antics. Unpredictable, yes, terrifying, yes, but friendly?

 

He’s already been marked as a friend.

 

* * *

 

“Soooo….” He’s grabbing his head as they’re spending time with the Dalmatians, confusion wrapping his head. “You actually fight with pins?”

 

The two of them nod, and Joshua is simply overrun by the dogs, who start licking him at once. As he giggles and laughs over the attention, the orange-haired boy goes on with their explanation. “Pins, with a capital P. I will admit, it’s jarring to not be fighting Noises or Reapers, hell, even Nightmares, but I’ll take having my heart stolen over dying again.”

 

He’s about to correct him that technically people die if they lose their hearts, but remembering how Kairi saved him forces him to shut up. As much as he would love to talk about the downsides of the darkness, he’s not going to. “Did Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme fight like you two?”

 

“Yeah.” There’s that small smile again, and Sora’s glad that this is not a dream, and that the other boy has support. People who understand him. “But we don’t use the same Pins.” He stops there, and honestly he’s glad. He doesn’t think he would get the differences of these Pins, not yet.

 

(He’s still trying to understand how Keyblades can turn into ship-like things, and he can’t even produce that after two years with the blade.)

 

“Have you found any of them?” Sora is curious, and he really wants to meet them again.

 

Fortune is on his side today, because the smile is still there. “Yeah… Actually —“

 

“Neku! There you are!” Shiki’s voice echoes throughout the room, scattering some of the dogs.

 

There’s a grunt, possibly to say hello. That’s definitely Beat, from what Riku told him. And then —

 

“Rhyme!” Sora smothers her in a hug, earning him a growl from her brother (to which he fearfully ignores).

 

But, as he releases her, he realizes there’s something wrong. There’s two faces, one of which is Shiki’s, but the other is another girl. He looks at them, confused, before asking, “What’s your name?”

 

“Shiki.” That startles Sora, because _no way that can’t be_. He’s looking at the two, trying to understand who’s who, to which the group giggles at. “B-but seriously. I’m Shiki. This is my friend, Eri.” Shi - Eri waves at him, and he breaks out of his stupor to wave awkwardly back. “It’s a long story, but that’s for another day.”

 

Silence fills the room, and Sora realizes he actually doesn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t think he’d find his friends here, and he knows they’re safe from whatever that game they were playing. It’s obvious they can’t go home, especially since they’re here, nor could he ever bring himself to ask for their assistance (even though he could, they owe him a favor).

 

Joshua breaks the silence. “So, how’s our favorite two goody-shoes doing?” There’s that smile again.

 

Sora internally sighs in relief. “We’re doing fine, actually! I’m still having to train.” He droops at this, but he continues with a bright smile. “But Riku was able to pass the test, and, to me, that’s all that matters!”

 

“That’s good to hear!” Shiki - man this is going to get so confusing - claps her hands excitedly. But there’s that predator smile god how could they all have such a smile, and she’s talking. “So, did he confess?”

 

Oh boy.

 

_That._

 

He’s blushing like a madman, steam exploding as he desperately tries to downplay the confession. “N-n-no! I mean yes but I mean he but —“

 

There’s a collective laugh at his embarrassment, and he stops waving his arms around. He mutters as he looks down, “I mean it took us a while, but yeah, we did.” Confession finally clicks with him, and he snaps his head up. “W-wait, how did you —“

 

“Women’s intuition!”

 

“Never doubt it, Sora.”

 

Laughter. Again. As Sora just blushes profusely and scratches the back of his head, he just continues to smile. It’s not often he’s able to enjoy such a moment with his friends.

 

Especially since he met them in a dream.

 

* * *

 

“Sora.” Leon’s giving him the Look. The “Are you fucking for real” Look. Which is usually for him.

 

He just gives a very weak chuckle. “Surprise?”

 

The group - and a Dalmatian, too, somehow - is just looking at this leering man like he’s going to end them. Except Joshua, who looks like he has something absolutely brilliant to say. Oh boy.

 

There’s a pause, a brief peace period where Leon is obviously trying to decide whether or not he wants to murder him. He’s 100% sure that it’s Rhyme who helps him with the decision. “Fine. Bring them in.”

 

“Thank you Leon!” He hugs the man tightly, and he grumbles his welcome before moving away to let the kids in.

 

Aerith, as she always has been, is open to letting the kids stay. They need extra bodies, according to Cid, though that’s not unusual. Radiant Gardens is in need of extra help, as it’s still being reconstructed. Again. Yuffie’s eyeing them already like she has new target practice (Kingdom Hearts above he wishes them luck if she chooses them). And, well, maybe Merlin might get something out of those things they used.

 

He really hopes they get something good out of it, all of them. Maybe even find their friends from their world.

 

Especially Neku; he looks like he’d get something to do, what with all the apologies he keeps getting from him.

 

He would ask for more help concerning his own fight, but that’s not something he can ask. No, not from any of them, even if they were (mainly Neku) involved somehow with Xehanort’s plot with himself (ew).

 

Sora’d think that it would be maybe Shiki (who looks completely different from before), or even Joshua (who seems to be a little more distant from the others and even a bit… weirder), but it’s Beat who comes in to talk to him. “Thanks.” He gets a pat on the back, and he expects just that, but there’s more. “Me and Rhyme…. we didn’t have much to go back to. Even if we had lived through the Game.”

 

He sighs while Sora starts making small theories (that he’ll keep to himself) and barely stops himself from asking about this “Game”. “I don’t know what we’d be doin’ after the Game, me and Rhyme. If we even did win. But…” The two look at each other, and there’s a small, relieved grin on the boy’s face. “I didn’t think we’d find somewhere else to go to. I don’t think any of us did. So, thanks. I guess.”

 

They just awkwardly sit next to each other, wondering what their next move is. Until Shiki yells from somewhere, “Group hug time!” and, suddenly, the entire group gets into a big dog pile of a hug. There’s laughter and all, and he enjoys this. Savors how he can save people, how they can keep smiling, how they can continue to move forward.

 

It’s those little things that make being a Keyblade Warrior worth it, even if it means he can’t keep much contact with them (especially if _he_ tries to get to them again).

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Leon.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did you think he brought them… because of us?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“… This world needs a little more of him, don’t you think? He’d do great for them.”

 

“Are you saying we need more idiots on board to keep idiots like you and Yuffie alive?”

 

“Hah! More like more idiots like him to bother you more!”

 

“God help us if there are.”

 

“Heheh… At least there are people like him that out there still.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that lousy ending.
> 
> If you guys wanna talk to me, either check out my KH discord server (on my other fics), or hit me up with a message on either my Discord (Pure Toshi Neku#1141) or Tumblr (art-sexua1) accounts. Maybe we'll bond over hor our hearts break over these nobody kids.


End file.
